Truth Is
by kikiskorner
Summary: Emma gives Dean a choice. Side story to From a Formal Introduction to a Hotel Room.


**Side story to "From a Formal Introduction to a Hotel Room." You don't need to read that one in order to understand this really. That's the Bayley/Roman fic. Here's the Emma/Dean side.**

* * *

Dean looks at Emma as they walk toward the trainer's room. He raises an eyebrow at the woman. The look on her face tells him that she definitely has something going on in that head of hers. He learned quickly that whenever Emma wanted something she usually got it. He just hopes he doesn't have to be involved with whatever she's thinking. He walks into the trainer's room and gives a wave to Ferdinand.

"Hop onto the table," Ferdinand says.

Dean does as he's told and looks at Emma. "What's up, Short Stack?" he asks.

Emma smiles at him. "I need your help with something," she answers.

He sighs. "And if I say no?"

She frowns as she steps closer. "Do you really want to go there?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"You will never see me naked again."

He frowns. "That's just evil."

"So is that a yes?"

He groans. "Fine." He lifts his arm slightly when Ferdinand starts pulling the tape off. "What do you want?"

Emma beams at him. "Bayley likes Roman."

"So?"

She frowns. "Dean, Bayley may be a high energy woman, but she's shy when it comes to men."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

She sighs. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"Obviously."

"You need to talk to Roman. Tell him that Bayley likes him and to get to know her."

He frowns. "Emma, really? Guys don't talk about shit like that."

"Well, start." She points at him. "Do it, Dean."

"And if I don't?"

"Naked me, need I say more?"

Dean growls. "Fine!" He looks at Ferdinand who is laughing softly. "Glad you find this funny."

"She easily got you to agree," Ferdinand says.

"Yeah, she's good like that." Dean points at Emma. "You better be ready for what happens tonight."

She giggles. "I will be. Oh, and we're going to let them have the movie night alone. You and I will do our own thing."

"Of course that's what's happening."

"All right," Ferdinand says. "You're good to go. You can pull it off for bed."

He nods. "Okay."

Emma looks at him after they walk out of the room. "Go talk to Roman."

Dean sighs. "All right. Go on back to the locker room. He'll likely be showering right now. You owe me big time." He kisses her before heading in the opposite direction. He walks into the shower room and leans against the wall to wait for Roman. It doesn't take long for the other man to come out.

"What's up?" Roman asks.

"According to Emma, Bayley's got a little thing for you," Dean answers.

"Oh. Okay. And?"

Dean sighs. He can't believe he's even having this conversation right now. Damn Emma. "Emma threatened me so I'm only saying this because of her. You should get to know her."

Roman snorts. "That girl has you wrapped around her finger."

"Maybe so, but she wants you to get to know Bayley."

"I invited her to join us for dinner."

"Oh about that. Change of plans. I'm taking Emma out."

"Of course you are." Roman sighs. "Well, I already mentioned it to Bayley, not going to take it back. I'll just explain that you and Emma decided to do something different." He follows Dean out of the room and heads back down to their shared locker room.

Emma beams as she looks over at Roman. "Okay. You two have fun." She kisses Bayley's cheek before standing up and grabbing her bag.

Dean waves to Bayley before grabbing his own bags. "Later." He opens the door letting Emma walk out before following her.

"What'd he say?" Emma asks as they head toward the exit.

"Nothing, really," Dean answers.

She frowns at him. "What do you mean nothing? Dean…"

"Hey, chill, Short Stack." He follows her outside. "He's going to do what the four of us were going to do. Dinner and movies."

"Good." She stops when she reaches the back of her rental car. "Did you want to drive?"

"No, you go for it." He puts his bags in the trunk before taking Emma's as well. "I have to come up with ideas for what I'm going to do to you when we get back to the room."

She giggles at that. "I'm sure you can come with a few things. Food first."

Dean pushes his plate forward after he finishes eating. He looks across the table at Emma, smiling a little. This is definitely not who he ever pictured himself with. She's the exact opposite of Dean and maybe that's why they work so well together.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asks.

"Like what?"

"Like a creeper."

He laughs at that. "Creeper? Really?"

"Yes." She takes a sip of her drink. "You okay?"

He nods. "I'm fine." He smiles at her. "Creeper, that's amusing."

Emma wrinkles her nose. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you." He reaches across the table and takes Emma's hand. He shifts their hands so they're palm to palm and curls his fingers through hers. "You finished?"

"Yeah, I'm full." She shoots him a look. "Don't even think about saying it."

He snorts. "I wasn't gonna say a thing."

"Yeah, right."

*******

Dean locks the door after they get back to the hotel. He sets his bags down before kicking his shoes off. He looks over to see Emma collapse onto the bed. "You better not be falling asleep over there," he says.

Emma giggles at that as she sits up. "And if I do?" She kicks out of her shoes. "I'm simply waiting for you to have your way with me."

He snorts at her. "You're insane."

"What's that say about you?" She shrieks and giggles when Dean tackles her gently to the bed. "Dean!"

Dean takes her hands and pins them above her head. "You're asking for it."

"And what am I asking for exactly?" She giggles even more when Dean leans down and nibbles at her neck. "Is this what I'm asking for?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm gagging you." He kisses her. It's gentle but forceful.

Emma pulls at her hands, trying to get them free. Dean doesn't let go, however. Of course he doesn't, this is his way of getting back at her. He gets to do the touching. Dean darts his tongue out as he licks his way down her jaw to her neck.

"Dean…"

"You don't get to talk."

She pouts up at him. "So not fair."

"Guess you should've thought about that earlier. Now shut up." He bites down gently on her neck. "Scoot up the bed." He pulls up and lets her slide up to the top of the bed. He reaches back, pulling his shirt off. "Strip down, but leave your bra and underwear on."

She frowns at him but does as she's told. She just really hopes he isn't planning on teasing her too long. She licks her lips as she watches him push his jeans down his legs. She wants to slide down and touch him but knows he won't let her. Dean smirks up at her as he crawls onto the bed and over to her.

"Stay quiet." He kisses the exposed part of her breast. "Maybe I'll let you start talking sooner." He darts his tongue out and slips it under the cup of her bra. Pulling her up just enough to get his hand under her, he unhooks her bra. He pulls it off and tosses it to the side. He slides down, closing his mouth around a nipple. As he sucks and licks gently at it, he slides his hand over to play with her other breast.

Emma bites down on her lip so she doesn't cry out. She arches up against Dean's mouth. She's never been with anyone who can do this to her so quickly. Dean's mouth is absolutely amazing. She reaches down, curling her fingers into his hair. She looks down, meeting his gaze as he moves over to her other breast.

"Bet you want to moan right now," he says softly before sucking gently on her nipple. "You always do. The noises I get you to make…" He slides up and licks at Emma's lips. "…make me that much harder. The things you do to me." He thrusts his hips forward, letting Emma feel his cock against her, smiling when she drops her mouth open. "Don't do it, Emma." He kisses her. "Ready for more?"

She simply nods and watches as he slides back down. She lifts her hips when he tugs at her panties. If she could tell him to hurry up, she would. Instead, she bites on her bottom lip and lets him do what he wants. He smiles up at her before leaning down and licking from her center up to her clit. Emma grips the sheets, trying not to make a noise.

"That's where I got you the last time," Dean says with a smile in his voice. "Making progress, Short Stack. However, I love listening to what I do to you, so make as much noise as you want."

"You're such a jerk," Emma says.

He chuckles before burying his face back into her pussy. Emma squeaks. She reaches down, sliding her fingers into his hair. This man definitely knows exactly what to do to get her to let go. She moans, or possibly whines, as Dean thrusts his tongue slowly into her. She rocks her hips against his mouth. Dean slides his hand up to where Emma's free hand is, linking their fingers together.

"Dean…" Emma gasps. "So close."

He smiles a little before pulling up. "Can't have you coming just yet."

She whimpers at that. "Dean…"

He laughs softly before placing soft kisses up her stomach all the way to her neck. "Love the way you whine for me." He pulls up and looks down at her. "So beautiful."

She blushes. Dean doesn't talk like this much, but every time he does, she can't help the heat rising to her cheeks. Reaching up, she combs her fingers through Dean's hair. He smiles again before kissing her once again.

"Want you to tighten on me as you come." He pulls back. Leaning over, he grabs a condom from the nightstand. "Ready for me?"

Emma nods. "Yes." She licks her lips as she watches Dean slip the condom onto his cock. "Please, Dean."

He shifts, positioning himself at her opening. He watches her face as he pushes into her. She sucks in a deep breath, holding it as he pushes all of the way. Leaning down, Dean kisses her softly.

"Breathe, Baby," he whispers, smiling when he hears her release her breath. When she lifts her legs and wraps them around him, he starts moving slowly. He can't help the moan that slips out. "Love the way you feel around me."

Emma digs her nails into Dean's shoulder blades as he starts thrusting quicker. She whimpers, burying her face in his neck. "So good." She pulls her face back and looks up at him. She slides her hands to the sides of his neck and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

He moans into the kiss as he continues to keep a steady pace. "Fuck, Baby, come for me." He slips a hand between their bodies, playing with her clit. He smiles against her lips when she cries out, tightening around him. He slams in one last time before he's coming himself.

Emma whimpers once again as she slides her hands up and down Dean's back. "Oh God."

He kisses her again. "You okay?"

She nods. "That was…" She grins. "I just… wow."

He chuckles. "Glad I have that effect on you." He kisses her again as he slips out of her.

"I love you."

Dean pulls up quickly after hearing this. It's not something either of them had ever said before. Emma's eyes widen and her hand is coming up to cover her mouth. She pushes at him.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't mean to say that. I…" She pushes at him again. "Let me up. I'll…"

Dean grabs her hands and holds them over her head. He licks his lips as he watches her. "I don't want to let you up." She loves him? He wonders how long she's wanted to tell him. How does he feel? That's a good question. They've never made anything official between the two of them. But since that first night, neither has seen anyone else. That has to say something, right? And he hates when they're apart. So that's something else.

"Dean…"

"I love you too."

She stares up at him and frowns a little. "If you're making fun of me…"

He shakes his head. "I'm not. I love you." He kisses her. "Truth is I probably have since this thing started." He frowns to himself. "That scares me."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel things I've never felt before." He shrugs. "But it's the truth. I love you."

She smiles as he leans down and kisses her once again.

**The End**


End file.
